Insectofobia
by AlePh27
Summary: Piccola ficlet sulla prima volta in cui la fobia di Raph venne alla luce


Disclaimer:i personaggi delle TMNT non sono miei purtroppo..mi diverto solo a tormentarli un po'

Personaggi: Leonardo e Raphael(o Raffaello che dir si voglia)

Nella tana tutto taceva, solo il costante rumore di piccole gocce cadenti dalle tubature risuonava cupo rompendo quell'immobile tranquillità.

Leonardo era addormentato nella sua nuova stanza, sprofondato in quel letto molto più grande di lui che il sensei aveva deciso di dargli secondo le nuove disposizioni, il piastrone sollevandosi ed abbassandosi a ritmo del suo lento e profondo respiro, beatamente ignaro di quanto stava accadendo nella stanza accanto.

Come ad interrompere quel tranquillo quadro, improvvisamente sussurri ovattati dalle flebili parete, mormorii e un urlo acuto animarono improvvisamente la tana, agitando nel sonno la piccola tartaruga ancora persa nei suoi giovani sogni.

La porta di Leonardo, poi, si aprì improvvisamente dopo alcuni secondi in cui il silenzio sembrava esser tornato a regnare sovrano, svegliando completamente con il suo cigolio delle vecchie e sconnesse assi il ninja dalla maschera blu.

I suoi occhi si aprirono pigramente mentre si portava a sedere confuso, osservando l'oscurità nella sua stanza, chiedendosi come mai se era già mattina e ora di allenarsi era ancora così buio. Poi un leggero rumore si singhiozzi trattenuti giunse alle sue orecchie allertandolo della presenza di qualcuno lì con lui e attirando lo sguardo dei suoi occhi in direzione della porta e della tremante figura seduta sul pavimento a poca distanza.

"Raph..?" chiese quietamente dopo aver notato il lucore degli occhi dorati non interamente coperti dalle mani, occhi che lacrimavano di gocce salate, come le condutture all'esterno che continuavano a scandire i secondi con il picchiettar dell'acqua cadente fino in terra.

"Cos'è successo?Che c'è che non va?" Leonardo quasi panicato per quella strana, rara in effetti, scena del suo forte ed orgoglioso fratello in lacrime di fronte a lui, in fretta allontanò le coperte per uscire dal caldo tepore del letto, inginocchiandosi vicino al suo fratellino e abbracciandolo.

Raphael sussurrò pietosamente ma non provò a rispondere a quelle domande, continuando a singhiozzare ed a coprire il suo pianto con mani tremanti, ottenendo solo di far preoccupare maggiormente il fratello più grande.

"Raphi coraggio che succede?Lo sai che puoi dirmelo!" implorò accarezzando gentilmente il carapace del fratello per rassicurarlo nei confronti di qualunque cosa stesse opprimendolo..e che ancora non sapeva cosa fosse.

Un altro paio di singhiozzi, quindi lentamente un occhio dorato venne scoperto mentre, ancora rilucente di lacrime, si fissava in direzione di Leo

"Un.." cercò di articolare verbalmente la tartaruga più giovane, esitando per inghiottire e provar di nuovo "U..un ragno..!" esclamò infine rabbrividendo e chiudendo gli occhi di nuovo, nascondendo il suo volto fra le braccia del fratello. Questi, aspettandosi chissà quale rivelazione per giustificare quel comportamento, si irrigidì stupito, iniziando qualche istante dopo a tremare a sua volta, ma a differenza dell'altro, cercando di trattenere le sue risate

"Tutto qui?" chiese ancora basito benché leggermente più sollevato, riuscendo a mantenere le sue braccia attorno a Raphael nel suo tentativo di consolarlo "Un solo ragnetto di fa piangere così tanto Raphi?Cos'è successo al fratellino che non ha paura di niente che conosco io?

"S..stai zitto" protesto quietamente il ninja rosso a quella sottile provocazione, cercando di calmare il suo respiro affannato "Il..il ragno mi ha detto che..che ti avrebbe.."

"Si..?"

"Ti avrebbe..ti avrebbe morso e bevuto il tuo sangue!!" urlò alla fine Raphael piangendo ora apertamente, le lacrime ad uscire di nuovo copiose dai suoi occhi, abbracciando stretto il suo fratello scioccato.

Leonardo ammiccò per qualche istante prima di scuotere la testa sorridendo affezionato, capendo ora la motivazione per cui Raph era così spaventato. L'unica cosa che avrebbe potuto ridurlo in lacrime era la paura di perdere uno di loro, i suoi amati, la sua famiglia.

Lentamente Leo si alzò dal pavimento incoraggiando il fratello a fare lo stesso, non incontrando alcuna resistenza dal momento che la tartaruga più piccola era fermamente abbracciata a lui, forse cercando lui stesso conforto dalle due paure. In breve tempo raggiunsero il letto dove Leo si accomodò dalla parte che confinava con il muro, facendo spazio per il fratellino che, insolitamente obbediente, seguì tutte le sue azioni sdraiandosi accanto a lui, l'unico pensiero quello di tornare ad ottenere quel contatto tattile che si era momentaneamente perduto, lasciandolo ancora in balìa delle sue paure.

Sospirando poi più rilassato, nuovamente fra le confortanti braccia del fratello maggiore, il pianto di Raph lentamente diminuì d'intensità riducendosi in piccoli singhiozzi fino a quando la stanza nuovamente divenne silenziosa.

Qualche secondo di silenzio, quindi Leo bisbigliò all'altro accanto a lui

"E, Raph..d'ora in poi non pensar più di vedere documentari con Don e storie di mostri con Mikey nella stessa giornata, ok?"

L'unica risposta che ricevette fu un sospiro e il leggero rabbrividire di un caldo abbraccio.


End file.
